Frozen Sickness
by Ready-Player-One
Summary: Scout goes outside on a snowy storm. And we all know that won't be going well. The team finds him eventually and bring him back to the base. He survives for now. But will his life continue through this? Or will it only getting worser? Only time will tell if the Boston Scout will life.
1. Chapter 1: Coldness and Lifeless

_**A/N: I started up a new TF2 Fanfiction, although I've still two ongoing. I'm just having a huge writers block on the other two. And this one is actually a gift for someone. I thought about making an one-shot but somehow I know it ends up longer anyways. I also want to tell you that I cannot do accents and this isn't beta-ed yet. I hope you all like it despite this! If someone could help me out with the accents or become a beta-reader, it would be grateful! Enjoy the Story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the game Team Fortress 2. They belong to their respectful owner and creator. **_

_It had been snowing for days now. Both the teams barely could fight in the conditions the field was in. When the days they could use, it was more freezing to death match then actually kill the opposite team. Right now they couldn't get out on the battle field. Both teams were huddled in the kitchen. Not together, but apart Blu and Red base. It was freezing. Not to mention that the radiator was broke. Engineer was trying to repair it right now, but it could take hours. And one hour ago the whole building lost his power. No lights, no fire to cook something hot. Nothing, only the unbearable coldness of the winter season. Sometimes I wished that I brought warmer clothes with me. But the administrator told us we would leave this place soon anyways. We barely fight when it was snowing, although there was one battle ground where we must. But even there the circumstances were better off than here. _

_Although it was freaking cold, I couldn't sit restless on my butt. I was a runner, no matter what, I would run. Until I no longer could, unable to or just died. I stood up from my sitting position, feeling some muscles stretching out. I shivered but shook my body and grabbed my clothes that could provide a bit of warmth against the coldness. A few people were asleep, too tired to do anything. Right now only I and the Soldier were awake. Well the rest of the team would wake up soon anyways. I said nothing to Soldier and just went outside. It was ceasefire anyways so there was no danger. We even were allowed to go outside the battle grounds, to explore or do whatever we wanted, although we couldn't escape. The admin clearly told us that. _

_I sighed softly, listening to the soft cracking sounds the snow made when I stepped on it. It was oddly silence, yet I didn't minded. It was refreshing actually. No screams, no gun shots, no one shouting fire fire fire or medic! Only soft chirping of a few birds that didn't travelled to a warmer place. I stared at the sky, noticing that there were a few clouds here and there._

_I wished I had noticed it before. Knowing that this damned storm was coming. Perhaps then I wouldn't be in this cold mess. _

_I continued my walk, not really wanting to run but also I didn't wanted to stay still. Probably if I would run, I would slip on ice and surely break something. The respawn wasn't on, since the power was off. And Engineer and Medic clearly told the whole team not to do anything reckless. Well, truth to be told, they told it more to me than anyone else. I know what they thought of me. I tried to act a bit more grown-up. But I just loved doing childish things. I was the youngest, A few team mates were like a father for me, I'm not sure even why. But Engineer was one of them, probably the only one who could tolerate me on some aspects. Although, we, the Blu team, did get along pretty well. They were like a second family for me. _

_I went through a few nice memories I shared with them, not even noticing that it became several degrees lower and that it started to snow lightly. If I would have turned around, I would notice that I couldn't see the base anymore._

_Soon enough I noticed that it was snowing, it even went harder after several minutes passed by. I looked over my shoulders, noticing that I went either far away from the base or it was snowing around that area now so hard that it was being hidden by the snow fall. I sighed and rubbed my neck. I sneezed at the same time and shivered, just noticing that it was getting colder and colder. _

_I decide to go back, but it was a failed attempt. I couldn't find my way out anymore. I was stuck in the snow storm, trying to find shelter but there was nothing in my reach. I kept myself warm by rubbing my arms, walking on. I couldn't stop, it would be the end of me. But my legs started to hurt duo the freezing. I was even sure that my skin was getting paler. A few scary thoughts went through my head. I didn't wanted to die, atleast not yet. And if so, not in this way. The team surely noticed that I was gone? Or did they thought I was just gone and not.. I wasn't even sure how long I've been outside. But it felt like hours. _

_Soon another hour passed. My eyes almost dropped shut, my legs were trembling and my skin was surely paler by now. Although I only cared about going back and get myself checked up and wrap thick warm blankets around my shivering body. _

_Suddenly I slipped over something and fell face first on the snow. The snow storm wasn't over, no, it just continued. I was too tired to even get up. I couldn't feel my limps anymore and my eyes slowly slipped close.._

The whole team was already awake. Engineer still hadn't fixed the probably but no one putted pressure on him. Seeing that he was already trying his best and he was the /only/ Engineer they had. Although he barely shouted or got mad, they didn't wanted him suddenly getting annoyed and stop doing his work. No pressure means he could work in silence and do it on his own tempo. Although Soldier sometimes went to check how it was going. It was kind of Ironic, thought the Engineer. He was divorced with his wife. She couldn't stand it anymore that he was most of the time gone, barely able to visit his family duo his job. He had a lovely daughter, soon to be 10 years old. Although he grieved at first, soon it stopped. And Soldier was there for him the whole time, even though he didn't needed to. It was three years ago since his divorce.

A smile creped on Engineers face. And another Ironic part is, is that he was now screwing with the Yankee. Just one year after the what happened, they suddenly started to get more closer and before either of them knew, they were kissing. Engineer was still shocked that Soldier actually kissed him first and that he was surprisingly gentle. Well, at the first few times. But he didn't complained.

He walked to the kitchen. He would try today to fix the generator. He looked at the Red base, noticing that their power was cut off too. He sighed and scratched his bale head. He certain that his red counterpart could fix it too. Although he wasn't found of the Red team, he would help them when it was really needed. Knowing now that the respawn was gone and he wasn't a man to kill someone, for real. Sure what they were doing was killing for real too. But they kept respawning so it wasn't really an actually dead.

He saw that the most of the team members were in the kitchen, not really surprising. They all wanted food, although they couldn't take a hot drink anymore. And heaven forbid, they had to force Pyro to give his flamethrower to them. He wanted to lighten up a cup filled with cold, very cold, milk because someone was complaining that he wanted hot milk. It would be disasters if it had actually happened.

Although, he looked around in the kitchen, finding something odd. He frowned and scratched his bale head once again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a French accent next to him and looked at the masked man. ''Whadda ya say Partner?''

'' Sacrebleu, Weren't you listening?'' Spy's question was answered by a shake and he heavily sighed, shaking his head. '' Je demandais if you have seen Le Lapin'' He asked once again, staring at the older man. Engineer blinked and noticed that the usually loud boy wasn't here. He looked at the clock hanging on the wooden wall. It was odd. Even when the boy would be out, doing his usually run, he would be back already. Not to mention he was one hour late. Though he wasn't worried yet. If the boy wouldn't be back in another hour they surely would start to search for him.

''No I haven't'' He replied, shaking his head and sat down. Spy nodded and blew the smoke out of his mouth. ''Lapin wasn't here when I woke up. Vous pensez que something happened?'' The French man asked, sitting down next to him and continued to smoke, having already eaten before the other was in the kitchen. He saw the Engineer shaking his head, but catch the slight glimpse of worry in his eyes. Although he might be lying to the others, he was worried too, slightly. Mostly because he noticed that it started to snow. He frowned and looked outside, noticing that it became a snow storm. ''Snow Storm'' Spy muttered and Engineer blinked, staring outside too. ''Ya think he's still outside?'' Engineer asked worriedly.

Spy frowned and shrugged. ''Lapin can take care of himself'' He said, trying to hide the worry he was feeling. Although he always got in little pointless arguments with the boy, he was like a son to him. But he would never admit it. But he was sure that the whole team thought the scout as a son or a dear brother in some point. Even when they didn't get along. It was kind of ironic. But everyone knew how Engineer saw Scout as. He shrugged slightly. ''Have you fixed the radiator?'' Spy asked, hoping to get the topic away for now.

''Ah no Partner, the darn thing won't work'' Engineer replied and grabbed a cold sandwich. They didn't even have to use a fridge because the coldness from outside made the food good enough when it was outside. Beside, the power in the fridge was off too. ''I'll be trying today again'' He said and took a bite out of the sandwich. Sitting there in silence with Spy.

''Alright Maggots!'' A shout was heard from the living room. Engineer and Spy both looked up, staring at the doorway where the voice came from. Not a minute later Soldier came through it, followed by Sniper and Pyro. 'They all probably ate something already and I was the last one to be', Engineer thought.

He continued to eat, waiting for whatever Soldier would start yelling over. ''I hope ya all got a nice beauty sleep!'' He huffed and stared at the team members, noticing that Medic, Heavy, Demo and Scout was absent. Speaking of the boy, he hadn't seen him since this morning. And Speaking of the Drunk Scottish Devil, he just walked through the door, plopping himself down on a chair and placed his legs on the table. Engineer huffed but said nothing, instead just went to clean his dish. ''Something ya want to add Solly?'' He was probably the only one who could call Soldier 'Solly' with getting away. Even before the screwing around.

Soldier huffed and crossed his arms. ''Have you fixed the generator?'' He asked, hearing a heavy sigh coming from Engineer. ''No, stop asking Partner, I'll try again right now'' He waved at the other, grabbed his yellow helmet and tools before walking off. Soldier huffed and stared at the rest. ''Don't just stand there around! Do something you damned Maggots!'' He shouted and pushed Demo's legs from the table, making the darker skinned man fall from the chair too. Demo glared with one eye at the Soldier and stood up, huffing and walked to the living room. No one was in the mood anymore to argue, unless you were someone called Soldier and Scout.

Everyone went their merry way, doing whatever they could in the base but they didn't dared to go outside in the snow storm. It was until two hours later that someone noticed that they hadn't heard or seen Scout the whole morning. Nor was the boy in his room. They didn't even noticed that they had been missing the boy's loud voice. They actually liked the peaceful silence. But right now it was a bit worrisome. Even Soldier noticed and he shouted loudly for everyone to meet up.

''Alright Maggots, Have anyone seen Scout?!'' He half asked, half shouted at the team. They all shook their heads. ''Leetle man Lost?'' The heavy Russian accent of the biggest man in their room cared through the room. Engineer frowned and stared outside the window. ''This Ain't good Fellas''

Everyone looked outside, noticing that it was still snowing badly and you couldn't seen a darn thing. Then they looked at the clock and frowned more. ''Alright Maggots! Obliviously the boy is outside and lost!'' Soldier declared. He was already forming a plan to get the boy back, dead or alive. He wanted him alive of course but you never knew with this weather.

''Rescue Leetle man?'' Heavy asked, staring at Soldier, waiting for an answer. Medic sighed and walked off, getting his medical supplies. He wasn't going, he wouldn't even be able to threat the boy when he would be find in this weather. So he could better be ready when the other team members have found him.

''Darn right we are!'' Engineer replied and stared at Soldier. ''Right?'' Soldier smirked and nodded. ''Of course! Man up ladies, we have a boy lost in the snow storm, probably frozen to death. Put up warm clothes, if possible a backpack with a few supplies that could help the boy! No one is going alone out there. Spy and Sniper, you are going together. Pyro, Heavy and Demo will be teamed up and me and Engineer will be going. Each another direction! We will meet up at the base within a hour! If we found nothing we will search later the day, do you maggots understand?!'' He shouted and didn't even waited for an answer but simply walked off, getting something warmer and his shovel. He won't leave it alone here. He already knew what Medic was thinking and left him alone. The man probably would get a lot later when they found the boy, in bad or good condition. But it probably would be the first.

He heard some footsteps behind him, heavy but not from the Russian. A small smile creped on his face as he turned around, meeting the goggles of Engineer instead of his eyes. ''Solly'' Engineer sighed and a soft but tired smile formed on his lips. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed softly against Soldiers ones. Not a hard kiss, nor a French one. Just a small soft kiss on the lips, not a peek but longer. Arms wrapped around Engineers waist and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. ''Whadda ya say, ya a cuddly bear'' Engineer remarked and laughed at the stunned face of Soldier, smacking the helmet with his wrench. ''Let's go Partner'' He smiled, got out of the embrace and went in the room to put on some warmer winter clothes and some supplies that could be usefull.

It took the team 30 minutes to get ready but they were now all present, safe for Medic and Scout. ''Alright, let's do this Maggots!'' Soldier barked and walked off in the eastern side, Engineer following him in a hurry.

Spy and Sniper went in the Western direction and Heavy, Demo and Pyro went in the Northern direction, not really thinking that Scout went South. He would always run in a straight line from the door of the base and that was straight to North. South was unlikely, but they would search later in that direction. Right now those other three were a better option.

They would find the boy. No matter what. Even if they cannot see, they will try to find the body, either alive or dead.

Pale green eyes stared without any life in it at the snow. The body was pale, frozen. Almost hidden behind the layer of snow that had covered it. The body shivered, rasped for air. The only thing that showed that it was still alive, desperately trying to survive or get up. But it looked to tired, drowsy. Almost drugged. It couldn't move, just barely. His voice was hoarse, no sound coming out of it. He didn't see a thing, but knew it was staring at snow. He felt it everywhere, covering his whole body, partly. He felt the snow falling on his already frozen skin. He was hungry, tired, wanting to sleep and get warm. But he couldn't, neither of the two option. If he would close his eyes, he was sure never to wake up again.

Suddenly he heard something, faintly. He couldn't make out what it was. He rasped something and tried to move. There was the sound again, but slightly closer. He heard something walking over the snow nearby. Footsteps? He wasn't sure. It could be an animal for the heck of it.

It came closer and closer but he still couldn't make out what it was. It felt like it was next to him. But he saw barely anything, only white and in one eye darkness. A painful, whispered moan escaped his throat. Why did he go outside? Why didn't he noticed the upcoming snow storm? He didn't wanted to die, he wanted to see his mother and the 7 older brothers. Perhaps getting a girlfriend and if not, he always could try a guy. He didn't really cared since he didn't wanted kids anyways. Although a family sounded nice.

A weak smile formed on the boys lips and his eyes closed slowly, thinking about some happy thoughts, knowing it was ending here. 'Ma, I'm sorry that I couldn't come back home safe and well. That I died because I didn't noticed the upcoming Snow Storm. That I never listened, barely. Not to anyone. I should have wore warmer clothes and listen to Soldier, you and the rest. If I would get alive out of this, I would change. I will grow up. I will listen. No more childish actions. I will start acting like an adult. If not.. I'm sorry' He muttered in his head as he felt tiredness taking his toll and his eyes closed.

Sniper and Spy where silence the whole time, not saying a thing to each other, only when it was needed too. They didn't found the boy within the deadline of one hour and got back to the base.

Soldier and Engineer had no luck either. But they had fun together, chatting lightly with each other. Mostly to distract themselves for whatever the state the boy would be in if they found him or saw him. They were more worried now.

But Soldier, Engineer, Spy and Sniper got more worried. The other three members of the team that went outside to search hadn't returned yet. A hour and a half already passed but still nothing from Pyro, Heavy and Demo. Though they knew they could surely take care of themselves, and they were together. Not to mention that Heavy was Russian, knowing for being used to the extreme coldness of his own home country. He knew what to do right? They just worried that they would get back safe too.

***

After one hour search, they gave up. Pyro, Heavy and Demo decide to head back and continue the search later. Just when they wanted to turn around, Pyro spotted something. He said nothing but just ran towards the blur of red he had seen, ignoring the sounds of Heavy and Demo, who were by now following the small pyromania. ''Found Leetle Scout?'' Heavy asked, trying to keep up. Pyro simply nodded and stopped, Demo and Heavy almost bumping in him. He muttered something but it could not be heard or understood. He pointed at the ground and shivered.

Pyro was right. On the ground, covered almost in snow laid the lifeless body of Scout. ''Scout!'' Heavy shouted and kneeled down, brushing the thick layer of snow from the small boy's body. He shook the other gentle, hoping to see if he was still alive. Nothing. No sound, no twist. Nothing. Demo came closer and Pyro too, kneeling down. Demo grabbed the backpack and grabbed the thick blanket they had putted it in it. Pyro pulled of his glove, showing his scared, burned yet healing hand. He didn't really cared, even though only Medic knew how he looked like, the team knew he was atleast a man. He touched the others cheek lightly, shivering from the coldness of the flesh before pressing two fingers against the crook of his neck, trying to search for a heartbeat.

He waited, still nothing. One minute passed and yet he still didn't felt anything. He roared in his mask, shouting at the others that there was no heart beat, of course muffled by the mask. Both Heavy's and Demo's eyes wide at the information. They tried in vain to rescue the boy, trying to bring him back to life. Nothing, or so they thought.

A small groan came from the boy's throat and all their eyes wide in surprise, worry and relief. Although you couldn't see it from Pyro.

***

_''Ma?'' I asked carefully, staring at the figure in front of me, who was surrendered by bright white light. I blinked and stepped forward, partly covering my eyes so I could get a better look at the dark figure and so I wouldn't blind myself by the fucking light. _

_Nothing, the figure said nothing at first. It stretched out a hand towards me. I blinked once again, still staring at it before looking up. Nothing. I still only saw a shadow. Then I heard it saying something. ''Scout.. Come with me.. You'll be happy..'' It said. I was confused but stepped forward anyways. I didn't know a thing, not of what had happened. My mind was fuzzy, only knowing the memories before the event that happened outside my mind. _

_I wanted to grab my hand but I felt a shiver running down my spine. Another voice, more distant then the one from the figure. Then another one and a more heavier one. One muffled, the other sounded like he was drunk. I frowned, somehow knowing those voices too well but I couldn't place it anymore._

''_Come with me…'' The figure said again. I saw a smile, a soft caring one. But I couldn't remember anyone who would smile like that to me, unless it was my mother. I frowned once again and blinked twice._

_It slowly downed in me that I was dead. The figure was luring me away from the living world. Where I probably was already dead, if not, brain dead. Lifeless. Nothing. Just a body that lived on but could not be used anymore through my brains. _

_I stepped back. And then I heard those three voices again. Muffled? Wait.. Muffled.. Pyro! And the drunk one was Demo! The heavy accent one.. Heavy! They found me? They did? The light went darker and suddenly I fell down. I screamed but kept falling. Then Darkness went around me, swallowing me up. And then nothing.._

_Just the feeling of being carried in something soft and warm. I smiled. _

_***_

Pyro wrapped Scout quickly in the blanket and Heavy picked him up, cradling him softly like a child. They stared at the boy and noticed his eyes slowly going up, although his once bright green eyes were now pale, lifeless. Atleast the boy was alive, for now. But he surely would get frostbites.

Another sound escaped the boys throat and a very tiny smile formed on his lips. They all frowned but thought nothing of it. He must have a good thought or dream. '' S..r..y'' Were the letters that rasped out of his mouth and they stared once again at him, half running half walking towards the Blu Base.

Heavy and Pyro shook their head. ''D'n't Sp''k '' Pyro's voice muffled and he ran ahead, saying that he was going to inform the team and that he would meet them outside the base, wanting the other members to be prepared and Medic for sure. Demo and Heavy nodded, knowing that Heavy was the only one who easily could carry the boy and still run at normal speed, well his speed. But they weren't really far from the base anyways.

***

Pyro hurriedly entered the base and slammed the door a bit too harshly shut. ''WE DON'T NEED A BROKEN DOOR!'' Soldier shouted but inside he was relieved that the other members were back but he noticed that only Pyro came through the door and he frowned. ''Where are the others?!'' He asked, worry filling in his voice but it was quickly masked away.

Pyro explained what had happened and that they found the boy, not leaving the details out. Medic hurriedly went back to his supplies, preparing once again.

Soon the door opened and everyone looked up and their eyes went wide. In Heavy's arms laid the body, huddled in a blanket but it was the state of the body that they were shocked, although they were relieved he was still alive.

Medic hurriedly stared to work, trying to get the body's temperature high. Rubbing his arms, everything with a blanket and undressed him from the cold clothes. ''Bring warm clothes!"' He ordered and saw Soldier walking away, probably having the warmest clothes right now, bigger and thicker was better. He soon came back with a long, thick pants and a very warm sweatshirt that was actually from Engineer. Medic putted the clothes quickly on the boy and stared to rub again, propping a few pills in his mouth. He noticed that the body was getting a bit warmer, but not much.

He dismissed then the other members out of his lab and went to do his work. Hours passed by, nothing they heard from the Doc and everyone was worried. Two hours passed and the Medic came out, sighing in worry but relief too. ''He vill be better, needs rest and for now n'thing life threating.'' He left a few pieces out, not wanting to worry the team members any further. He was surprised that the boy had survived, well not fully as he had been found dead. But then again, it surprised him more that the boy woke up and started to breath. Young people sure have a spirit to continue living.

The boy was laying on the bed, wrapping in many blankets that the other wouldn't be using, keeping him warm. Right now he couldn't do much. He just hoped that the spirit of boy hadn't flattered and that he would survive the night.

Only time would tell…

-TBS.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking or Dying

_I wasn't sure what was going on. My mind was fuzzy once again, not remembering a thing. Everything was black around me but I didn't really felt cold, no. I felt warm. It felt like I was wrapped up in something soft and yet comfortable warm. But at the same time I couldn't feel my limps although I knew for sure that I could move them, just a little bit. I wanted to remember what had happened, but trying to think hard gave me a too much headache. _

_I wanted to escape the darkness and see light. I heard voices around me, soft, warm, muffled and with a heavy accent. Well every voice had an accent but one was clearly heavier than the rest. Not to mention that I barely could hear the muffled voice. They seem to call a name. But I wasn't sure if it was my name or someone else name. I could remember nothing at the moment. I felt empty by knowing this. Everything was gone for now. Something was blocking the memories in my brain. Locking them away behind bars still someone or something opened it again. I wanted to remember everything so badly. _

_I walked through the darkness, hoping to find an opening. Hoping to get away from this endless pit black darkness. I saw nothing, but I bumped in nothing either. It was completely empty expect for me and the darkness. I felt lonely and suddenly cold too. I heard the voices again, they were gasping. But for what? _

_A click-clack sound was heard and I turned around, only to meet Darkness again. I sighed and walked further, even though I couldn't feel my legs. There was the sound again and suddenly everything flashed bright white around me. Something flashed for my eyes._

_A memory.._

_***  
A man was standing next to a beautiful lady, that was dressed in a blue dress. She had the kindest smile a mother could have on their lips. The man was chuckling at something. A happy cry of a child was heard. ''Mommy Mommy! Look!'' A young boy grinned brightly. He was wearing a baseball cap and holding up a dirty, old baseball. He also missed a tooth. ''I got it!'' The boy grinned brighter as he jumped up and down, making both the woman and man chuckle at his actions once again. _

_Never once would the boy know that it also would be the day that everything changed for them. _

''_Lucas, I've too tell you something'' The man said softly and he picked the young boy up. The woman sighed sadly and walked away, leaving them be. ''I'm sorry, but Daddy has to go, I don't know if I ever will get back.'' He saw the boy frowning and tears coming in his eyes. He put the boy down, wiping the tears away before holding up his dog tags. ''Will you take care of them?'' The man asked softly, a sad tone in his voice. The boy, Lucas, nodded weakly and took them, putting it over his head and stared at them. ''I'm sorry Lucas, take care of your mother alright? For who knows that I will ever get back'' The man muttered and walked away, not even saying something to the mother of his child and left her to take care of seven other children, that weren't his anyways. But he wouldn't even care though. He had a job and he needed to do it. If only he could stay longer and see his son grow-up.._

_***_

Was I that boy? But who was that man? Hm.. My name is Lucas, alright, we are getting somewhere! But, why did that man had to leave my mother? I never got his name either. I be damned right now.

_I heard gasps around myself. Where did they came from? It could be annoying as fuck when you were in darkness and you heard those sounds and you weren't sure where they came from! It was annoying and frustrating at the same time. Nonetheless, I tried to ignore it. _

_I guessed by now that I must be walking through dead and alive. Perhaps how further I walked, how closer I will be to dead, because the voices were still around me but they got softer by every passing minute that I continued to walk forward. Should I go back? Or should I continue with walking forward and let fate be my guide? _

_I stopped walking and sighed, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly everything around myself went once again brighter and I gasped._

_I be damned. I wanted to get out of here. Not another memory… _

_***_

''Here we are boy'' A man in an uniform said while opening the doors, there was no window in the small cabin like room, even though it was just the back of the van he had been in. He was brought to the Blu's base where he would be doing his job. His job.. He really wasn't sure what to expect of it. All he knew he was the Scout, a class for running and capturing things twice the speed of his other team mates. But damned, it paid well. And when that stranger asked him if he would do it, he said yes right away. And something about respawn, he knew what it meant, but was it really real? He only seen those things happening in video games. 

_He stepped out of the car with his belongs, with wasn't that much. He wore the already Blu colored shirt of his team and a baseball cap. Not to mention that some dog tags were dangling around his neck. He also had a firm grip on a baseball, his melee weapon, as the stranger called it. He didn't cared, he would bonk them out. A freaking home run! _

__

The memory stopped abruptly at that. And I wasn't sure why, it wasn't even finished right?! I wasn't sure what to think of that small, yet unfinished memory. But suddenly, because of that, everything came rushing back in my mind. Everything, my age, where I used to live, brothers, family names, the game, the war, the snow storm and the frozen feeling of dying. 

_I finally understood what had happened outside of my mind, the real world. I had been careless going away from the base and went on my merry way, getting catch up in a snow storm and was unable to find my way back. I was lucky that I was still walking through the so called 'death or alive' tunnel. I needed to find white light, that was probably good, right? The way back to conscious._

_I looked around and tried to spot any sight of that faint white light, but all I saw was that still black pit darkness around me. I sighed once again. I wished sometimes that I wasn't that careless. Even though I loved doing it, it got me in some serious problems from time to time. I went to sit down, collecting my thoughts about everything, my whole life. They said if you were dying, you would see your life flashing in front of your eyes. Well, it didn't happened with me yet, so I probably was on the good road. After a while, tears dripped down my cheeks. I was praying to wake up, praying to escape this madness of darkness. Praying to see my team mates again, praying to be alive even if I wouldn't be healthy anymore. I just wanted to see them all. Sniper, Soldier, Engineer, Demoman, Heavy, Medic, Pyro. Even that damned shape-shifting rat, Spy. More tears escaped my closed eyes. I felt sleepy all of sudden but I didn't wanted to fall asleep, scared that I would lose conscious while being in my own mind. I tried not to, but it was overwhelming. _

_After a few minutes I was asleep, having fallen down on the black ground. I blocked the sounds around me and felt something taking my mind over. I never was sure if I would be alive or will wake up at all._

_***_

Medic checked up on the boy the whole time. He even had threaten the frostbites the boy had gotten from being out in the snow for so long. He even allowed the other team mates to come in the room. Because he knew he couldn't keep them out the whole day, perhaps weeks, long and not let them see Scout. They were all worried, even if some didn't showed it. But Medic knew otherwise, knowing their whole background story just because he needed too. Being a Medic had sometimes a great advance on particular things.

He heard a few gasps behind his back and he turned around, staring at the shivering body of Scout. He frowned and walked over, feeling his face and his eyes went wide a bit. How could the boy's body suddenly feel cold?! He wasn't sure why but he tried to get some warmth in the Scout's body. After a few minutes the shivering stopped and they sighed in relief.

After hours, nothing happened. The other team members came in and out of the room, checking on their unconscious friend. Or just because they wanted to get the Doctor out, saying they would keep an eye out.

He ran towards his room when someone shouted Medic and he heard a few other footsteps following him. He ran straight towards Scout but saw nothing that would alert anything worrisome. He stared at Engineer like he was nuts for calling him even when it wasn't needed. His words were cut short when Engineer pointed at the tears that were coming out of the boy's eyes. He blinked and frowned in confusion. How?

Not a few minutes later they all heard a groan escaping weakly from Scout's throat. And another few seconds later, they saw his eyes fluttering before they slowly opened. Although his eyes were still pale colored, they were relieved that he had woken up. But for how long will he be staying awake? For all they knew, he could never wake up by the next time he would close his eyes.

Scout's eyes darted around weakly, groaning once in a few seconds. He wanted to say something but the words were rasped and they could hear he was out of breath when he had just said a few words. Medic kneeled down, flashing a light in the other's eyes. He heard the groan once again when he shined the flashlight in the others right eye. But when he did by the left, nothing. ''Scout, can you see anything?'' He asked softly. The teammates all frowned at the question, thinking it was stupid, of course the boy could see! Nothing could happen with his eyes, right? But they could be all so wrong. ''L..'' Was the only thing they heard. Either it meant that he saw only through his Left eye or saw nothing through it at all. ''Nothing through your Left eye, you mean that?'' Medic asked and a groan was met with his answer. ''Snow blindness'' He muttered softly to himself.

A few looked up at the doctor in shock and confusion but asked nothing, knowing that they would get an explanation soon or later. ''Are you feeling your limps?'' Medic asked, checking up at the boy if he was healthy and not getting worse, or that something might be wrong and that he had overlooked it while checking him up just a few hours earlier.

''Well, aside from unable to speak, that's it'' He chuckled weakly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in his own way. Scout grunted and tried to move his arms and legs, they twisted slightly, showing that he still could use them but would be needing help later on. He shook his head weakly, indicating that nothing was wrong, at least in his view of point and feeling.

''Good, you aren't feeling cold or having a fever either, still tired?'' Medic asked, waiting for either a nod or a shake from the boy. Scout nodded, feeling his eyes going to close up anytime soon. He felt still too tired to wake up, but at the same time he was a bit afraid of falling asleep. Perhaps this time he wouldn't be that lucky and be asleep forever, never waking up again. Unable to see his team mates and family. It horrified him. He yawned softly and tried to shift slightly, grunting at the limp feeling he was still feeling. The Medic sighed. He knew the other was tired and wanted to sleep, but he knew that the boy must feel afraid to do so. ''You can go back to sleep'' He smiled softly. Although he didn't wanted the other to fall asleep, afraid he wouldn't wake up, the boy needed his rest. At least he spoke to him one more time before he wouldn't wake up, if that would be the problem later on. He hoped the boy would wake up, and this time a bit more healthier and alive.

Scout stared at Medic and then at the rest of the team mates before nodding, closing his eyes. Within seconds he was fast asleep, his chest going up and down slowly and steady. The whole room was silence, staring at the sleeping boy and some sighed, shaking their head. ''While he wake up?'' Asked Engineer, feeling more worried than ever. Medic shook his head slightly. ''I'm not certain Herr Engineer. If his will power won't flatter, then perhaps. Otherwise he will never wake up..'' He muttered and rubbed his eyes after removing his glasses. ''We shall see''

Everyone left the room after a few minutes, each doing their own thing. Spy and Soldier trying to prevent Pyro from using his flamethrower, the question running through their mind at how he got that blasted thing back. Engineer went back at trying to repair the generator. Demoman was getting himself drunk again, like always. Heavy kept Medic company. Sniper went back to his van, doing whatever he always did in there.

It had been four days of worrying over the boy. He hadn't woke up since the last time and their hopes were flattering. The thought of never having a hyper active, naïve young boy running around the base was depressing. Even though Scout could get on their nerves, he was the one who also kept everyone together, making the whole thing a bit less different. He would always try to raise the mood or just bicker whenever he wanted. Having fun with the boy or just scold him the whole way to hell and back. They didn't even wanted a new Scout, no one could replace this one.

It had been a miracle after the 5th day. Scout had finally woke up again, feeling a bit better than before. He could feel his limps and move them easier. Although he had gotten a small fever, nothing was worrisome. He could speak a bit again and he was seeing shadows through the snow blinded eye. Even the smile had returned and he tried to be himself again, even though he couldn't run right now. It was lucky for him that they were still on ceasefire or they had a huge problem.

The team mates were all relieved, welcoming their fallen team mate back. Engineer had finally repaired the generator although the respawn was still dead. Though that didn't really mattered at the moment.

Right now Scout was having a happily chat with Engineer, although sometimes he stumbled over his words or he spoke without some letters. Or it came out as a bare whisper, still trying to get used to talk again. They were all happy that the boy had woken up, that his hope didn't flattered.

''Welcome back Son'' Said Engineer for the 10th time, still not sure if this was a dream or that the boy was really awake. Scout chuckled weakly. ''10th time, Gr'mps'' With made Engineer laugh, not saying anything about that word, even though he used to scold Scout all the time whenever he used that word against him. Right now he didn't cared.

The boy was alive. And that was what mattered for the Blu team. But what would be the next upcoming event be?

-TBS.


End file.
